All Sinners
by cherrymelle
Summary: YAOI Series of vignettes. Various genres. Each character : 7 sins, each sin : 1 vignette, each vignette : 100 words, all vignettes : 1 story. RoyxEd, EdxAl, EdxLing, AlxWinry
1. Roy's Obsession

TITLE: **ALL SINNERS : Roy's Obsession**

FANDOM: Fullmetal Alchemist

PAIRING: RoyxEd

RATING: R

GENRE: Drabbles (fluff, romance, humor, angst...)

WARNING: yaoi, angst, porn, rape(not graphic)

DISCLAIMER : Full Metal Alchemist and its characters aren't mine, but the following fic is mine. Anyway, that's not like I was making money out of either of them.

SUMMARY: The proof of how Roy Mustang is guilty of the seven deadly sins.

**Envy**

"Good morning Boss."

"Morning Havoc."

A little nod.

"How are you Edward ?"

"Fine. Thanks Fury."

A friendly wave.

"Gracia wants to have you for dinner tonight.

"We'd like that."

An easy grin.

"You should wear something warmer. The Military won't give you sick lease when you'll catch a cold."

"I'll think about it Lieutenant Hawkeye."

A respectful bow.

"You never take care of yourself. You wouldn't survive if I wasn't looking after you."

"Don't worry Al."

A loving look.

"Where's your report Fullmetal !"

"Coming... Bastard."

A wary sigh.

Alone at last. Once the door shut, Edward would be all his.

**Lust**

Being a high-ranked Military had its perks. Along the years, many people had bent to Roy's will and he had bent all the attractive ones over this very desk. However, he knew his next prey would be difficult. He couldn't wait to have Edward writhing under him, hands gripping the oak edges. Pale skin and golden strands would be luscious over the dark wood.

"Could you stop petting the desk, Bastard Colonel ? And lose the psychotic smile, while you're at it. You're giving me the creeps."

Roy gave Desk-san a secretive glance and turned his attention back to his soon-to-be lover.

**Sloth**

It wasn't a matter of age. Roy was in the prime of life. He could perfectly grab Edward's hips, push him face first on the mattress and pound him like there was no tomorrow. If he wanted...

He just preferred the teenager on top. Ed's eyes closed in obvious concentration,

features tight with exertion. Encouraged by Roy's needy moans and wordless pleas, his muscular thighs never faltered. Edward rode him till completion, like the wild mustang he was.

"You know Colonel, you are the only person I know, who doesn't even sweat during sex."

Roy smirked slightly and fell asleep.

**Greed**

Mustang despised money and the power it held on his peers. It was callous of people to flaunt their wealth. Long ago, he had promised himself he wouldn't ever stoop so low.

He knew he was hypocritical. He grew up in a wealthy family. Now a Colonel, his wages were nothing to frown upon either. Money wasn't of any of his concerns and he held in contempt those who were lured by it.

Still, he loved gold. He grabbed a handful of it with clenching fingers. He wouldn't let go, it was his.

Between harsh panting, he begged : "More Edward..."

**Gluttony**

He nipped a hipbone playfully before soothing the hurt with his tongue. There wasn't much of a reaction. He went down and sucked on salty skin. A tired hand came on his hair, trying vainly to stop him.

"Roy, I'm beat. Have mercy."

He would have none of that. He shook the wary hand with a growl and went back to work. Once engulfed in moist heat, the flesh began to swell. He smiled around the hard length. Soon, he was able to enjoy the addictive taste of his lover ... for the fifth time. Youth was really a wondrous thing.

**Pride**

Edward beamed, even while his cheeks turned faintly pink.

"...and thus, in regards of his numerous achievements, we hand over the Nobel Prize of Alchemy to Edward Elric. Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The crowd erupted into cheers and Edward gave a little embarrassed grin. Roy watched as Ed pushed back an errant lock and cleared his throat. His voice finally raised, not trembling in the slightest.

They had come far from the mangled and guilt-laden kid to this man held with purpose. Mustang was admired as the Fuhrer, but Roy knew where his real accomplishment laid.

**Wrath**

"I was offered a post in Xing's Imperial University. I accepted it."

Edward turned to leave but a violent yank on his braid stopped him.

"You won't go anywhere."

"What do you think you're doing Roy ? You don't own me."

The resounding slap echoed in the room.

"I can't believe you hit me. That's certainly not the way to stop me."

Roy grasped his shoulders painfully. That would leave bruises.

"Let me go !"

He landed on the floor harshly.

"Stop it Roy ! Please."

The sound of tearing fabric. Savage thrusts. Broken sobs. A sated grunt.

"You are mine Edward. MINE."


	2. Ed's Weakness

TITLE: **ALL SINNERS : Ed's weakness.**

FANDOM: Fullmetal Alchemist

PAIRING: RoyxEd, LingxEd, EdxAl and slight EdxHoenheim

RATING: R

GENRE: Vignettes various genres

WARNING: yaoi, overall angst, sexual situations, language

DISCLAIMER : Full Metal Alchemist and its characters aren't mine, but the following fic is mine. Anyway, that's not like I was making money out of either of them.

SUMMARY: After an obsessive Roy, here comes a manipulative Edward.

**Lust**

Ed missed the armor at times and he hated himself for it. Yet, it had been so much simpler when the soul he loved didn't have real flesh.

Once, he had been able to disguise his devotion with guilt. People were so prompt to fall in awe of his dedication. That was bullshit !

Oh sure, he was the one to give Al back his willowy body, his pale skin, his silky hair, his smoky eyes and his blinding smile. But still, there was no way he would ever forgive himself for wanting to fuck his own brother so bad.

**Sloth**

Everything in his life had always been a fight. He had moved so many mountains that he was surprised he could still move at all. He wasn't even sixteen yet and he was already wary of life.

When Mustang finally made his move, he had been waiting for it for quite some time. He had always thought that when the time came, he would fight. But, what was the point really ?

He was so tired, so battle-weary. And wasn't it good in a way to not be the one doing the conquering for once ? Giving in was so much easier.

**Pride**

His eyebrow twitched. He wouldn't give the bastard satisfaction. He was too old now for pointless outbursts and childish rants. But he would show him. Oh yes he would.

When he marched upon Roy with a predatory gleam in golden eyes, the older man looked surprised, but not altogether disappointed.

Roy was pretty fair-play in this. He didn't seem to have anything against a change of pace. He didn't even protest the too hasty preparation.

Much later, once Roy lied heaving and well-fucked, Ed let himself gloat.

"So, not so 'little' eh Colonel ?"

Roy snorted but didn't deny the statement.

**Gluttony**

"You'll make yourself sick."

Edward wolfed down his sixth serving and smiled to Gracia-san. He fasted for three days.

"For how long did you stayed in the sun ?"

Ed looked up at Al, shrugging. He moaned when the scarlet skin stretched painfully over his shoulders.

"Boss, that's strong liquor you know."

Ed nodded and drowned another shot of tequila. He spent the night bowing to the porcelain god.

"You don't do anything half-way, do you."

Ed stayed silent but didn't quite manage to hide the wince when he sat up.

_All or nothing, that was the way of life. _

**Wrath**

How could she ? She was like their sister or something. She had absolutely no right to sully him with her greedy paws.

He was shaking in silent rage since Al had hang up on him. Of course, poor little sweet Al wouldn't see how wrong this was. But Ed would't let her steal his brother away. And if she hurt him...

When he caught himself thinking of places to hide the body, he sought for ways to vent... Perfect ! He would take it out on Roy. That was what the bastard was for after all. Beating him was always soothing.

**Greed**

He had always wanted to be the world for someone. But, not for anybody. It had to be for someone exceptional.

While his little brother was armor, Ed had been his world. But that hadn't lasted. Al wasn't so great anyway.

Later, he had became the world for Roy Mustang. Unfortunately, Amestris wouldn't ever recognize the male lover of the Fuhrer and Roy was getting old.

So, when he had an offer from a much younger suitor, a handsome prince, future Emperor no less, he seized the occasion.

"I will be the Emperor's consort. Who is exceptional now ? Eh Hoenheim ?"

**Envy**

At first glance Roy could appear conceited, but he wasn't really. He was an honest man. When he wanted something, he took it. As simple as that, without any regards for other's opinions.

Sooner or later, everyone bowed down to him. Anyone would find this unfair, especially someone like Ed. Someone who couldn't voice his darkest desires without hating himself.

Roy wanted him, he was using him, and he let him. On the morrow, the man would learn how it was to despise oneself. And if Ed cried over his own shameful and incestuous wants, it wasn't like anybody cared.


	3. Al's Jealousy

TITLE: **ALL SINNERS : Al's Jealousy**

FANDOM: Fullmetal Alchemist

PAIRING: AlxEd, AlxWinry, EdxRoy, EdxLing

RATING: PG-13

GENRE: Vignettes various genres

WARNING: Yaoi, angst

DISCLAIMER : Full Metal Alchemist and its characters aren't mine, but the following fic is mine. Anyway, that's not like I was making money out of either of them.

SUMMARY: A not so innocent Al... He is so petty...

**Pride**

"The Hoenheim of Light is your father, isn't he ?"

Every fellow alchemists asked when hearing their name.

"Father earned quite the reputation in his time."

"You are Fulmetal's brother, aren't you ?"

Since Edward became the younger state alchemist ever, that was the new tune when Alphonse met someone.

"Nii-san is a genius, even more so than Father."

The men of his family were truly something else. Alphonse couldn't help but be in awe. He was a part of that, one of them. The thought alone was humbling...

"Yes, amongst the famous Elrics, I am the freak in armor."

_That stung._

**Lust**

By anyone standards, hitting puberty while trapped in the armor had been quite odd. There had been little of the awkwardness people kept warning his brother about. No embarrassing body reactions. No morning erection. No wet dreams. No mess on the sheets.

But there had been a craving. A desperate need to touch his brother. He hadn't thought the two were related. Of course he wanted to touch his Nii-san. That was because when he could, would be the day he was back to normal. Yet, that didn't explain why, once restored, he couldn't ever get enough of touching Ed.

**Envy**

Ed had always loathed Hoenheim and belitled him every chances he got. He still followed in his steps and used his researches to base his theories upon.

Ed hated Roy Mustang and went to impossible lengths to aggravate him. Yet, he willingly became his dog and did his every whim.

Ed despised Ling and fought with him on most pointless matters. But he had just accepted to follow him all the way to Xing.

Alphonse was beginning to see a pattern here.

Was it really foolish to dream of the day when his brother would insult or even punch him ?

**Wrath**

An angry Ed would be loudly raving, an angry Al quietely schemed. The difference between the two brothers was truly astonishing. People who didn't know them well thought that Edward was the fearful one. Oh weren't they wrong... Ed was all bark and no bite. Alphonse could bite quite hard and always went for the throat.

Not a day after learning that Ed had been sleeping with Mustang, Al proposed to Winry. From this day on, Nii-san would only be second best in the hearts of his two most important people. That would take quite a chunk of his ego.

**Gluttony**

Once upon a time, Alphonse had shown restraint in mostly everything he did. That came with growing up in the vicinity of Edward Elric. Never, he dared hope for the last portion of pie. He always bathed with tepid water once Nii-san had washed his hair. He usually grabbed their mother's hand when Ed crawled in her lap.

These days, Winry often teased him for his formidable appetite, for the eons he spent in the shower or for the way he held her too tight. She thought he was making up for his years in the armor. Alphonse knew better.

**Sloth**

_Knock Knock_

"Winry could you get the door ?"

Silence...

He should probably go, but the door was so far away. That had been so much easier when he had a bulky armor which moved with a bare thought. Movement involving actual muscles was so tiresome.

The knocks were getting insistent.

It may be someone important but it was so hard to walk. That asked for a great coordination and much misspent exertion. No matter the impatience of his visitor, running was clearly out of the question.

He didn't feel socialite today. He wasn't feeling like doing much since Nii-san departure.

**Greed**

The kitty was nice really. It had lifted his spirits. That was a great birthday present. It seemed that Winry knew him better than he thought.

He would spent hours with the little thing, cooing at its antics. So much energy, like another kitten he used to play with. It was so trusting, relying on him for everything. He always felt a rush when the golden eyes followed him around with adoration. It was his, completely and utterly his. It would never know another Master.

Pity that people couldn't be owned as well, Ed would have made a marvelous pet.


	4. Ling's Arrogance

TITLE: **ALL SINNERS : Ling's Arrogance**

FANDOM: Fullmetal Alchemist

PAIRING: LingxEd, EdxAl, RoyxEd

RATING: R

GENRE: Vignettes various genres

WARNING: angst, suggested sex and violence

DISCLAIMER : Full Metal Alchemist and its characters aren't mine, but the following fic is mine. Anyway, that's not like I was making money out of either of them.

SUMMARY: Ling is rightful. Of course he is THE Emperor.

**Pride**

"The latest Fuhrers were one-eyed and the most famous alchemist is an amputee. Is it Amestris's custom ? I shall cut my nose off to blend in."

Al was wisely restraining his brother.

"You're weird."

"You're mistaken Alphonse. Commoners are weird. We Emperors are merely eccentric."

"You're not Emperor yet, weirdo."

"True, but I will be. You better not forget that."

"Weird and arrogant." Ed snorted dismissively.

Ling let out a superior smirk then. Soon, even the great Fullmetal alchemist would have to submit to his almighty power. Ling always set out to be the best and he had yet to fail once.

**Gluttony**

Mooching meals off the Fullmetal Alchemist was delightful, but probably not for the reasons people would have believed. In all honesty, Ling couldn't care less for the free food. It was the delectable company he wallowed in.

He enthusiastically drank each angry protest, eagerly swallowed each annoyed glare, hungrily ate up each irritated gestures, avidly gulped the sight of rambling lips, famishedly gobbled up the aggravated man's sheer brilliancy and jealously devoured his very presence.

When they parted he always felt wholly satiated. Sadly, this contentment only lasted a few days. He knew he would need his refill real fast.

**Greed**

Growing up in a palace gave one some bad habits. Ling had never been short of anything. Battalion of servants were at his beck and call, willing to do his every whims and to give him the best of all things he wished for.

When still an infant, Ling was fascinated by shiny things. His Nannies would soothe his tantrums swinging jewels under his nose.

Luxury had an acquired taste and, contrary to popular beliefs, not one which could be quelled. It only grew sharper with years.

"I really love your hair." His eyes never wavered from the golden braid.

**Lust**

"You wedded the Consort two months ago, Young Master. Surely the Honeymoon has ended."

"Not quite."

"You have to ... meet your other wives. All clans need heirs."

"I know Fu."

He knew of course, but how blushing virgins could ever compare with the passionate beast who shared his nights. Edward was sex on legs. In a bed he became an amazing creature. The way he moved sinuously, leisurely with bouts of frantic abandon. The way he sighed, moaned, growled, mewled or screamed. The thought alone...

Ling felt his pants grew tighter.

"You're dismissed Fu, I have... pressing matters to attend."

**Sloth**

"I'm getting rusty. Wanna spar ?"

"Sorry Love, I am calculating budget this morning. Ask Ran Fan, she's a worthy opponent."

"Lord, I came to help you with the budget."

"Sorry Ran Fan, I have unexpected meetings to attend. See if Fu can lend you a hand."

"The clan heads are waiting for you, Young Master."

"I'm not feeling well Fu. Could you take them to the Consort instead ?"

How convenient that an Emperor had so many person to delegate useless matters to. Now the fools would chase each other all morning while he would be enjoying the quiet doing nothing.

**Envy**

Edward had pledged his life and future to the Emperor of Xing. That should be enough. That wasn't.

The Consort's heart still belonged to a nondescript kid living in the far removed Rizenbul.

By seniority's rights, the Fuhrer of Amestris still had first dibs on the Consort's body.

Ling didn't know which annoyed him more : not being the only one or not having been the first. Unable to decide on the matter, he resolved to be insanely jealous of the two men equally. Even better, he would begrudge anyone who had ever touched HIS Consort. He shall write a decree.

**Wrath**

The first time Ed had shown violent tendencies, Ling passed it off as the understandable result of the stress from imperial obligations. When it happened again, he understood why Amestris's Fuhrer had often sported bruises.

Striking back was below him and Ling needed to make a point. Relieving Ed from both his automail limbs and imprisoning him in a cell for an entire month without visit were admittedly drastic measures.

Isolation and deprivation were incredibly hateful things to do to such a man as the proud Fullmetal Alchemist.Yet, Ed would thus learn how unwise provoking the Emperor's ire was.


End file.
